onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Es war keinmal …
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Es war keinmal …“ ist die elfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Pan muss daran gehindert werden, einen weiteren Fluch auf die Bewohner Storybrookes loszulassen, der das Leben von jedem in der Stadt beenden könnte. Inhalt Die Einwohner von Storybrooke versuchen Peter Pan zu stoppen, der plant, einen neuen Fluch zu wirken und so Storybrooke, wie es jetzt ist, zu vernichten. Felix und Pan sind beim Brunnen im Wald und werfen die verschiedenen Zutaten für den Fluch ins Wasser. Pan erklärt Felix, dass der Fluch seine perfekte Rache ist, da die Einwohner von Storybrooke für immer leiden werden. Felix fragt, was die letzte Zutat des Fluches ist und Pan meint, es sei das Herz jener Person, die er am meisten liebt. Seinen Sohn Rumpelstilzchen habe er jedoch nie geliebt, deshalb reißt er Felix das Herz heraus und wirft es in den Brunnen. Der Fluch beginnt sich auszubreiten. Mr. Gold erklärt den anderen, dass Regina den Fluch aufhalten kann mithilfe der Schriftrolle, die Pan in Besitz hat. Sie wird dafür allerdings einen Preis bezahlen müssen. Um an die Schriftrolle zu gelangen, müssen sie außerdem Henry und Pan in ihre ursprünglichen Körper befördern, damit Henry ihnen die Schriftrolle bringen kann. Da Golds Macht dafür nicht ausreicht, brauchen sie den Zauberstab der Schwarzen Fee, die damals von der Blauen Fee verbannt worden war. Sie vermuten, dass die Blaue Fee/Mutter Oberin den Zauberstab irgendwo versteckt hat, deshalb machen sich Hook, Neal, David und Tinker Bell auf den Weg zur Kirche, in der die Mutter Oberin aufgebahrt wurde. Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Gold, Belle und Henry gehen derweil zu Golds Laden, um den Körpertausch vorzubereiten. Snow sieht sich den magische Schrank in Emmas Kinderzimmer an und spricht ihre Zweifel vor der Blauen Fee aus. Die Blaue Fee versichert ihr, dass es funktionieren wird und sich ihrer aller Geschichte eines Tages für Emma enthüllen wird, sie müssten nur Hoffnung haben. Nachdem die Fee weg ist, wendet sich Snow verzweifelt an ihren Mann. Charming spricht ihr Mut zu und die beiden klammern sich an die Hoffnung. In Golds Laden betrachtet Mary Margaret traurig Emmas Mobile. Emma und sie sprechen über ihr Bedauern, beide nicht ihre Kinder aufwachsen gesehen zu haben. Gold hat bereits den Zauberspruch vorbereitet und alle warten nur noch auf den Zauberstab. Hook, David, Tinker Bell und Neal sprechen mit den Nonnen in der Kirche und fragen nach dem Zauberstab, als plötzlich Pans Schatten auftaucht und in die Kirche fliegt. Er will dasselbe wie sie: den Zauberstab. Die Nonnen flüchten, während die anderen sich zwischen den Kirchenbänken verschanzen. Hook und William Smee gehen durch den Dschungel in Neverland und suchen einen Weg, um die Insel endgültig zu verlassen, da Hook nun endlich vom Dolch des Dunklen weiß, mit dem er diesen töten kann. Plötzlich wird Smee niedergeschlagen und Hook hat ein Messer an der Kehle. Tinker Bell fragt ihn, was er will. Er erkennt, dass sie eine Fee ist, und nach einigen ausgetauschten Drohungen, trinken die beiden gemeinsam Rum und sprechen über Hooks Mission. Tinker Bell ist überrascht, dass er sein Leben riskieren will, nur um den Dunklen zu töten. Hook entgegnet, seine einzigen beiden Gründe sein Leben zu riskieren, wären Rache und Liebe. In der Kirche beschließt Hook, den Schatten anzulocken und wird auch gleich von ihm angegriffen. David zieht den Piraten wieder in Sicherheit und sie kommen zu dem Schluss, dass der Schatten einfach zu hoch fliegt, um ihn mit der Kokosnuss einzufangen. Die Männer ermutigen Tinker Bell, es mit dem Pixie-Staub zu versuchen, doch diese bezweifelt dessen Wirkung. Hook, David und Neal sprechen ihr Mut zu, daran zu glauben. Tinker Bell verwendet den Pixie-Staub und es funktioniert tatsächlich. Mithilfe von Magie entzündet sie die Kerze in der Kokosnuss und kann den Schatten einfangen. Sie wirft die Kokosnuss ins Feuer und zerstört den Schatten. Die drei Männer beglückwünschen sie und Tinker Bell erklärt Hook, er hätte sein Leben wieder einmal riskiert, dieses Mal nicht aus Rache, sondern aus Liebe für Emma. Plötzlich taucht die Mutter Oberin hinter ihnen auf und erklärt, dass sie durch den Tod des Schattens wieder zum Leben erweckt worden ist. Sie beglückwünscht Tinker Bell zu ihrem wiedererlangten Feen-Status und entschuldigt sich dafür, so streng mit ihr gewesen zu sein. Sie zaubert den Zauberstab der Schwarzen Fee herbei und überreicht ihn. Die Vier eilen danach zu Golds Laden. Gold legt Henry ein schwarzes Band um das Handgelenk, welches er noch von Tamara und Greg hat. Es verhindert die Ausübung von Magie und soll Peter Pan schwächen, sobald dieser wieder in seinem Körper zurück ist. Gold führt den Zauber erfolgreich aus. Alle anderen machen sich auf den Weg, Henry zu suchen, nur Gold bleibt zurück, um einige Worte mit seinem Vater zu wechseln, wenn dieser aufwacht. Henry sitzt miesepetrig im Pausenhof, als Mary Margaret zu ihm kommt und fragt, was los sei. Henry ist hoffnungslos und erklärt seiner Lehrerin, dass seine leibliche Mutter ihn nicht geliebt habe und Regina ihn auch nicht liebe. Mary Margaret zieht das Märchenbuch aus der Tasche und erzählt, dass sie es daheim in ihrem Schrank gefunden habe, was seltsam ist, da sie schon tausendmal diesen Schrank aufgeräumt und das Buch noch nie gesehen hat. Henry stellt nicht gerade begeistert fest, dass es nur Märchen sind, doch Mary Margaret sagt, das Märchen einen daran erinnern würden, niemals die Hoffnung aufzugeben, dann würde sich alles irgendwann zum Guten wenden, auch wenn das Happy End vielleicht anders ausfalle, als ursprünglich geplant. Sie schenkt ihm das Buch und geht davon. Er schlägt es auf und sieht das Bild von Snow mit der neugeborenen Emma. Er ruft noch einmal nach seiner Lehrerin und als sie sich umdreht, hat er eine Vision von ihr als Snow White. Lächelnd bedankt er sich bei ihr. In Storybrooke sucht die Gruppe Henry. Dieser kommt aus dem Kirchenturm und umarmt seine herbeilaufenden Mütter. Er gibt Regina die Schriftrolle, doch als sie sie berührt, fällt sie ihn Ohnmacht. Peter Pan wacht in Golds Laden auf und wird von Gold begrüßt. Pan bemerkt sofort das Band um sein Handgelenk. Er fragt, ob Gold jetzt damit bezweckt, dass Pan all seine Taten bereut und sich bei ihm entschuldigt. Pan erklärt seinem Sohn, dass er ihn nie geliebt hat, da er ihn immer nur von seinen Träumen abhielt. Selbst jetzt ist Pan nicht frei von ihm. Gold nimmt ein Schwert von der Theke und sagt, Pan wird frei von ihm sein, wenn er tot ist. Pan erwidert, dass es Zeit für Golds letzte Lektion ist: man soll niemals einen Käfig erschaffen, aus dem man nicht selbst herauskommt. Da er das Armband für Greg und Tamara gemacht hat, zeigt es bei ihm keine Wirkung. Er zaubert Gold das Armband ans Handgelenk und wirft ihn brutal mit Magie an die Wand. Er beschließt, dass er die Menschen, die Gold liebt, nicht dem Fluch aussetzen, sondern sie einfach töten wird und Gold kann nichts dagegen tun, da er ohne Magie nur wieder ein Feigling ist. Pan geht davon und Gold versucht verzweifelt das Armband abzunehmen. Rumpelstilzchen zündet eine Kerze für Baelfire an, als Belle hereinkommt. Er will, dass sie verschwindet, doch sie erkundigt sich nach seinem Sohn. Er erzählt, dass heute Baes Geburtstag ist. Belle meint, er soll die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, doch Rumpelstilzchen erklärt, er sei ein Bösewicht und Bösewichte verdienen nun einmal kein Happy End. Gold versucht immer noch das Armband abzubekommen und nimmt ein Schwert in die Hand. Er platziert seine Hand auf der Theke, bereit, sie mitsamt dem Armband abzuschlagen. Regina wacht wieder auf und sie erklärt, sie habe gesehen, was sie tun müsse, als plötzlich Pan hinzukommt und Magie anwendet, so dass sich keiner mehr bewegen kann. Er will als zunächst Belle und Neal umbringen, als Gold ihn von hinten packt und wegzieht. Er erklärt seinem Vater, dass er ihn aufhalten werde, dafür jedoch einen Preis bezahlen müsste. Jetzt sei er aber endlich bereit, diesen Preis zu bezahlen. Er verabschiedet sich von den stillstehenden Neal und Belle und sagt, dass er sie liebt. Pan lacht ihn aus und bezeichnet ihn als nutzlos, da er keine Magie mehr hat. Gold erwidert, dass er keine Magie braucht, denn im Gegensatz zu Pan hat er noch seinen Schatten und dieser hätte etwas sehr Wertvolles. Er ruft seinen Schatten herbei, der ihm den Dolch des Dunklen bringt. Gold umklammert Pan, dann rammt er ihm den Dolch in den Rücken. Pan verliert seine Jugend und steht wieder als Golds Vater vor ihm. Er bittet seinen Sohn, den Dolch zu entfernen, doch Gold entgegnet, dass Bösewichte kein Happy End verdienen. Ein goldener Schimmer breitet sich aus und lässt die beiden verschwinden. Der Zauber löst sich von den anderen und Belle bricht weinend zusammen. Neal ist traurig, doch stolz, dass sein Vater als Held gestorben ist. Regina hat die Schriftrolle und die anderen drängen sie, den Fluch aufzuhalten. Leroy kommt angelaufen und verkündet, dass der Fluch bald hier sei und von allen Seiten kommt. Regina erklärt den Preis, den sie zu bezahlen hat, um den Fluch aufzuhalten: sie muss wieder aufgeben, was sie am meisten liebt, in diesem Fall Henry. Storybrooke gehört nicht in diese Welt, genauso wenig wie sie alle, deshalb werden alle in die Märchenwelt zurückkehren, bis auf Henry, der in dieser Welt geboren ist. Da Emma jedoch die Retterin ist, kann auch sie den Folgen entkommen und mit Henry hierbleiben. Emma will ihre Familie nicht verlassen, doch Mary Margaret und David sprechen ihr gut zu. Sie kann ein normales Leben mit Henry haben und das ist auch ein Happy End, wenn auch ein anderes, als ursprünglich geplant. Regina erklärt, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl haben und sie will nur das Beste für Henry. Sie weiß, dass Emma ihm ein glückliches Leben bieten kann. Emma bringt Henry zur Welt, doch sie will das Baby nicht anschauen. Der Arzt meint betrübt, dass sie ihre Meinung noch ändern kann, doch Emma sagt, sie könne keine Mutter sein. An der Stadtgrenze verabschieden sich Emma und Henry von allen. Henry entschuldigt sich bei Regina, dass alles seine Schuld sei, da er damals Emma nach Storybrooke gebracht habe. Er meint, wenn er nur daran geglaubt hätte, dass sie ihn lieben würde, wäre dies alles nie passiert. Regina widerspricht ihm und sagt, dass alles ihre Schuld ist und Gold Recht gehabt hätte: Bösewichte bekommen kein Happy End. Henry entgegnet, dass sie kein Bösewicht ist, sondern seine Mutter. Neal verspricht Emma und Henry, dass er sie wiederfinden wird. Hook sagt zu Emma, dass er jeden Tag an sie denken wird und die beiden lächeln sich an. Regina hat nun noch etwas zu beichten: Emma und Henry werden durch den Fluch alles vergessen und Regina kann nichts dagegen tun, sie kann ihnen nur andere Erinnerungen geben, wie beim ursprünglichen Fluch. Sie wird Emma eine Erinnerung an das Leben schenken, dass sie nie haben konnte: Sie und Henry werden immer zusammen gewesen sein und ein ganz normales Leben gemeinsam geführt haben. Mit einem letzten Blick zurück, steigen Emma und Henry in Emmas Käfer und fahren los. Storybrooke verschwindet, doch Emma und Henry haben bereits alles vergessen und fahren lächelnd davon. Der Arzt sagt betrübt, dass Emma ihre Meinung noch ändern kann. Emma tut dies auch und fragt, ob sie Henry halten kann. Der Arzt legt ihr das Baby in die Arme und sie lächelt glücklich. Ein Jahr später läutet in New York der Wecker. Emma kocht Frühstück und setzt sich mit Henry an den Tisch, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopft. Das Klopfen wird lauter und Emma geht misstrauisch zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnet, steht Hook vor ihr und lächelt sie erleichtert an. Er will hineinkommen, doch Emma hält ihn auf und fragt ihn, wer er ist. Hook sagt, er weiß, sie könne sich nicht an ihn erinnern, doch ihre Familie sei in Gefahr und sie müsse ihnen helfen. Er glaubt, er könne ihre Erinnerungen zurückbringen und küsst sie, doch Emma verpasst ihm einen Tritt und schubst ihn auf den Flur. Er bittet sie, ihm zuzuhören, doch Emma droht, die Polizei zu rufen, wenn er nicht verschwindet. Wissenswertes * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Emmas Auto, das von grünem Rauch umgeben ist. Besetzung Quellen en:Going Home Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3